Dark Side of Destiny
by CptProtagonist
Summary: Continuing off of the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2, post-final Xemnas battle. What if Sora and Riku never found Kairi's letter that led them back to Destiny Islands? This is just a mini-alternate ending that I thought of after finishing Kingdom Hearts 2 again. This is my first fan fiction, so by all means, be critical.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

A black portal had opened up across the room mysteriously. The two looked at it, glanced at each other, then started moving towards the dark opening to who knows what.

Sora was holding Riku up as they headed for it warily, still beaten up from their battle with Xemnas.

"Think there will be anything on the other side?" Riku asked begrudgingly.

"I have no idea, but we have no other choice unless you want to be stuck in this white room for all eternity," Sora chuckled under his breath. "A room that isn't supposed to exist, I might add."

"Is now really the time for jokes, Sora?" Riku glared at Sora.

"Lighten up, grump! Now try carrying some of your own weight, we're almost there."

They hastily jumped through the portal as they could hear Dusks advancing on them, slowly, but still threatening.

Darkness…the two boys were falling through darkness, not knowing where it would end. Riku had embraced the darkness for so long that none of this was unnatural for him. He started believing that the darkness was consuming him…again. For a moment, Sora felt a hand graze his back, but only for a quick second. He held on to the hope that someone would catch him, right until he felt cold sand creeping into his shoes and noticed the moon shining down on him. He looked over and saw Riku lifting himself up and seeing the shocked look on his face.

Sora shot up as he saw an arch made of what seemed like black rock and the moon shining in the dark, ominous black and blue sky.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Sora asked alarmingly.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Are you okay? I've spent a lot of time in darkness, but you haven't." Riku hadn't really seen Sora a lot since they were separated on the Destiny Islands.

"Don't worry about me! Taking on a thousand Heartless kind of makes you accustom to darkness." Sora couldn't help let out a little smile.

For some reason, when Sora looked out at the dark ocean and the sheer gloominess surrounding him, he felt a resounding sense of déjà vu, as if this place was a darker version of his memory. He drifted off to the memory of Kairi smiling and snapped back to reality when Riku was giggling at Sora's rosy red cheeks.

"Shut up!" Sora responded bashfully.

"Well…we should probably figure out where we are and hope that there is something here besides this shore that looks a lot like the inner workings of an Organization member's mind, if they have inner workings." Riku glanced around hoping for some noticeable landmark.

Sora jumped up with his usual spry attitude and said, "Let's head away from the coast and see if there is somewhere I can get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?"

"I haven't eaten since Goofy, Donald and I…Oh no! Goofy and Donald…and Kairi!"

"The King! They went in that portal that the blonde girl summoned!"

"Namine….They should be okay." Sora said with a little more confidence.

"What makes you say that?! Neither of us knows who she is!" Riku shouted.

"We do know her, or at least who she really is, but I doubt we will see her again. Now let's get going before I starve to death!"

The two boys walked away from the blackened ocean and started walking inland. As they left the coast, a bottle with a rolled up letter inside washed upon the shore, but they were long gone before they noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I miss Twilight Town…It was so nice and warm." Sora sighed as he shivered for a second.

The mysterious place was oddly frigid even though it maintained the appearance of a tropical forest. The black palm trees became more abundant as they headed away from the shore. Sora was trying to keep his spirits up, but he noticed Riku limping, so he went over to help hold him up. Riku smiled back in appreciation.

"Sora, why did you keep searching for me? Why do you keep helping me after everything I put you through? After I gave up to the darkness, I put you through so much pain and torment, both physically and mentally, yet you kept coming back for me. Why?"

"Maybe it's the fact that I missed kicking your butt with wooden swords," he chuckled, "But I think that the reason I kept searching for you and continue to help you is because you are one of my best friends and after being turned into a Heartless, being brought back by Kairi, and having the craziest adventure ever with Goofy and Donald and the King, I've learned that there is nothing more valuable than friendship. We've had our tough times, but at the end of the day, _you _are my friend and I will stop at nothing to protect and find you or any of my friends!"

Riku tried to hold it in and succeeded mostly by only letting a single tear out.

"Oh, don't cry you big baby!"Sora laughed.

Their moment was interrupted by a hooded figure standing in the distance through the dark lush forest. The two stood there, jaws dropped, not expecting to see another member of Organization XIII, but he seemed injured and showed an overall lack of interest in the boys. He removed his hood and their expression intensified.

"Oh god, not you two! Can't you two just leave any Organization members alone? Actually, ignore that. Kill that flaming bastard that put me here. Burn in hell, Axel. Which begs the question of your presence here anyway. Did Xemnas finally get to you two?"

"Hey jerk! We got him first! He just happened to trap us in a blank white room which led us here…"Sora elaborated. "Wait, didn't Axel deep fry you?!"

"To a burning goddamn crisp!"

The boys burst out in laughter for a few seconds until they immediately realized what this meant.

"Does this mean we're….dead?" Riku questioned this concept.

"No you daft creature. You have been removed from existence by Xemnas. What do you think that white room was? Why do you think that you came here? This is the place where Nobodies go when they just… stop being. It appears like this because we Nobodies are unfortunately considered dark beings, which also means we have a few lingering Heartless here and…."

"Stop this! We get it! We're in Nobody hell!" Sora interrupted abruptly. "What does this mean for us? What about Donald and Goofy?"

Riku, still being held up, solemnly looked to the ground.

"The King? O-or Kairi?"

Zexion chuckled under his breath.

"Is something funny to you, bookworm?!" Riku shouted at him.

"This poor child believes that there is hope still, but you can hear it fading in his voice. Hmph! Just be careful because if this is where Nobodies go after "death", _all _of the Organization members will be here. You're lucky that I really don't care about you two whatsoever, and also the fact that my former brethren turned on me, especially that no good piece of trash Axel."

"You're saying that every member of the Organization is here? Including the one that we supposedly ended not minutes ago?" Sora said with uncertainty.

"The dull child is beginning to catch on quickly. Well, lucky for you two, I've been here long enough to know a way out. Not for Nobodies, however, but I can show you where it is." Zexion grinned suspiciously.

"What?! What do you want in return?!" Sora shouted. Riku nodded at Sora signaling that he would be okay to walk on his own.

"I won't reveal that until we get there. So are you in or should I leave you to Marluxia's man-eating plants?"

"We will be perfectly f-fine on our own. We shred through Heartless like it's nothing," Sora smiled as he attempted to put Zexion in his place. This sense of security was quickly shattered when he heard the sound of trees being chopped down in large groups. This could be the cause of a very feminine man's giant pink scythe, or the most intimidating large red sword he has ever seen. In his mind, he pictured spiky, yet flowing pink hair, and spiked brown hair. Either way, the noise was getting closer and fear struck both of them. The Organization… they knew.

A black portal opened up behind Zexion. "Are you idiots coming or not?"

The two disgruntled boys looked at each other and headed towards the portal, trying not to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The portal reopened and the three walked out to see an ominous looking shack, but there was a glimmer of light in peering through the cracks of the wooden shack.

"I'm not going in there! This could be a trap!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're starting to think like a real "hero" now, kid, but why the hell would I set a trap for you too? If you die here, you'll come right back. I want to get you out of here…you two make me sick! Why would I want to keep you here?"Zexion said, rolling his eyes in the process.

"What do you want in return though?"Riku asked suspiciously.

"Well, remember those noises you heard earlier? Marluxia and Lexaeus? Well, the Organization immediately recognized your presence here and well, one thing led to another, and it turned into a game to hunt you two."

"We figured as much, but what does that mean?"

Zexion grinned widely and said, "Looks like I won…" Zexion's spell book appeared out of nowhere as well as a few sorcerer Nobodies. Riku and Sora were shocked to see Xemnas's minions to back up Zexion.

The two boys darted past Zexion into the shack and shut the door behind them. For some reason, he could not teleport in. A radiant light shined upon their back as they turned around to see a bright shimmering light. They both looked in shock and awe as they saw a little blonde girl standing in front of the light.

"Why couldn't you just stay at the shore? You missed her letter by five seconds!"

"Namine?"

"Mmmhmmm! Now get back to your friends before you worry them too much. You look like you need rest!" She giggled as she pointed towards the light.

"Thank you, Namine." The two said in unison and walked into the light.

"You could have just swam there too." Namine couldn't help laugh.

"Wait, wha…" Sora couldn't finish his statement as he felt himself fall into an ocean. He was home…at last. Sora was greeted by Donald and Goofy with an ambush of hugs. King Mickey flew into Riku's arms and while all of this was happening, Kairi stood above both of them, smiling at Sora.

He got up and walked to the secret place with Kairi, and when they entered, they saw the cave painting that they had made when they were kids. He kneeled beside it with Kairi and took her hand. He could finally rest.


End file.
